1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an improved structure for car cover. Especially, it refers to a structure for car cover that has easy operation and multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growth of automotive industry and increasing demand of convenient transportation, the popularity of cars is also increasing. However, due to the restraints by the crowdedness of busy modern societies, there is a severe lack of parking space. Many car owners have to park their cars outside temporarily or permanently. Thus, pollutants like dusts, rainwater and bird's dropping can fall on car surface to damage car finishes. Besides, the heat from sunlight can increase the temperature of car interiors to lower the comfort level and damage car interior parts. Therefore, car cover products are constantly developed and publicized. For example, Republic of China patent publication no. M281818 for “Umbrella Type Tri-functional Car Cover” mainly comprises: a car top base and an umbrella cover. The car top base is a rectangle frame and conformal to car top shape. At each corner of the bottom of the car top base, there is a strong magnet to allow the attachment of the car top base to a car top. Above the car top base, there are two reverse L-shape rails to accommodate an umbrella base, which comprises a square base with a shaft in the center. A turning plate is screwed to the shaft and able to adjust the distance between the shaft and the base plate and provide fixation to the base plate by turning up and down along the shaft. The umbrella cover is a piece of square fabric with an attached string by elastic tape at both ends and a metal hook is attached to the elastic tape through which the car top base is fastened to a car top. At parking a car, the umbrella base is placed in the two rails and the square umbrella is on the shaft. By adjustment of the position of the umbrella base, it is moved to the center of car top and provided fixation. The installation is finally completed by attaching the two pieces of fabric through connecting the metal hooks to wheel covers or bumper. In practical applications, this can be used together with large sun-shield umbrella and tent. However, although such a structure provides multiple functions, it operation is complicated and lacks convenience.
Another Republic of China patent publication, M310927, “Dual Structure for Car Cover and Tent”, mainly comprises a top base, a bottom base and several sets of support frames for fabric opening and closing. In the center of the top base and the bottom base, there are corresponding shafts and accommodation groove. At the exterior, there are fasteners and fastening grooves. When the top base and the bottom base are combined, the support frame will open up the fabric outward. In reverse action, the fabric will be closed. Suction cups on the support frame allows attachment to car top. This structure can be used as tent by converting bottom base, shaft base and support rod. However, such a structure is bulky and complicated to operate. It also lacks operational convenience.
In view of the shortcomings associated with traditional car cover, the inventor has sought improvement and came out with the invention.